the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence
Prudence is a Tiefling warlock with an appreciation for violence and her warlock patron, Cthulhu. She is one of the founders of The Oxventure Guild. Appearance: Prudence, as befitting her half-demon nature, has a rusty red skin tone, as well as horns that curl back upwards, and a prehensile tail. She has jet black hair that usually falls past her shoulders As of Quiet Riot, she started adorning herself with jewelry. Background: Prudence was abandoned as a baby by her parents due to her half-demon nature, eventually she was found and adopted by a hermit-warlock who lived in a cave. The warlock named her "Prudence" because he thought a devil-baby with that name would be funny. Not much is known about her time in the cave under the care of the indifferent hermit warlock. Though she presumably learned her warlock abilities, at least in some part, from him. Sometime during her adolescent years she ran away, but when she experienced how awful the world viewed tieflings, she returned to the cave and in her anger of unjust racism she found solace in a pact with Cthulhu. Personality: Despite her experience with abandonment and racism, Prudence is a relatively nice person, seemingly she is a bit shy at first but once she opens up she will talk your ear off. mostly about committing murder, her service to Cthulhu, and the use of her favorite spells as a warlock. She isn't really a social person and dislikes most people, though she seems to have taken a liking to the other guild members. While Prudence has grown in maturity over the years, she still possesses a childlike demeanor, and sometimes even acting like a teenager with a rebellious streak. Carrying herself like a kid in a playground, she takes childish glee when discussing about enacting violence. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Light Leather Armor. Weapons: * Stiletto Knives * Crossbow Tools: * Book of Shadows * Pocket Guide Grimoire * Book of Lore Inventory: * Usborn Book of Old Ones * Bandolier of Vials Skills: * Acrobatics * Intimidation * Infernal Speech * Ballet Abilities: ' * Thaumaturgy * Eldritch Blast * Message * Blade Ward * Agonizing Blast * Vicious Mockery * Charm Person * Unseen Servant * Comprehend Languages * Spider Climb * Hunger of Hadar * Eldritch Sight * Detect Magic Feats: * '''Arcane Hadouken: ' A special form of her beloved Eldritch blast where Prudence creates two of them, combines them together, and fires the deadly green fire ball at her enemies. Much like Eldritch Blast, it is capable of blowing up and disintegrating her foes. * '''Agonizing Blast: '''A variant of Eldritch blast, which is significantly stronger and, according to Prudence, causes "infinite pain" to the victim before their, "blood boils from their bones". Like Eldritch blast, she seems to be able to control how she projects the magical energy, from "Arcane Hadouken" to magic flamethrower to a simple blast of energy. * '''Sick Burns: '''While not used often, Prudence has shown the ability to deal out comments so harsh and cutting that they will deal psychic damage to the victim. She was able to deal almost half the amount of damage of a maxed out Eldritch Blast simply by calling her enemy "basic". Talents: * '''Magical Dancing: '''Prudence is able to dance quite well, even using her tail as a way to accentuate her movements. Relationships: Family: '''Unnamed Parents: Her relationship with her parents is presumably negative, given that she was abandoned by them at birth for not being human like them. It is unknown if Prudence has ever met her parents as an adult. Hermit-Warlock Caretaker: Despite the Warlock being described as an unlikable and unpleasant person, he still took care of Prudence. Raising her on his own, and even teaches her the way of the arcane. And, considering her surprise finding out about Tiefling racists, it can also be assumed that he was not racist himself. Patron: Cthulhu: Note: (Here because edits notes isn't long enough, will delete later) There's a reason I'm not putting Cthulhu under "family", because while Prudence herself may have some familial feelings towards her patron, he is still a giant unknowable being and I want to lessen the "Cthulhu-dad" stuff as per Jane's discussion about it on show of the week, saying something along the lines of "I like it when it's subtle, but I don't want to overdo it." ~Oxventuretwo Companions: Dob: Corazón de Ballena: For the most part, Prudence gets on well with Corazón, protecting him when Egbert pulls a mysterious lever in Orcward Encounter and agreeing with him that his father is nasty. However, she can also be quite hostile towards him as well, telling him to shut up, bullying him for his money and claiming Cthulhu made her do it, or just generally mocking him. Merilwen: ''' '''Egbert: Other: Flannery The Jester: Alfred Strangetied: Prudence seems to have good opinion of Alfred, especially when in the care of Dob as she even wanted them to adopt him. Quotes: * "ELDRITCH BLAST!" * "This potato salad has pineapple in it?" * "Take that, widow!" * "Shh, Shh, Shhhh. Chairs don't talk." (To Corazón while he's disguised as a chair.) * "Is it orphans? You've got to tell us if it is." * "Shut your filthy mouth, Corazon!" * "Egbert wants to blow this whole place up, and I don't think I can stop him" Trivia: * Prudence sees Cthulhu as a father figure. * Despite having a number of different spells at her disposal, Prudence generally opts to use her beloved Eldritch Blast in combat. * Sometimes, Prudence can hear the call of her "Ancestors" before hurling Eldritch Blasts. * Prudence owns a small backpack, to which she carries most of her paraphernalia. Most notably, her lore book. * Prudence, strangely enough, owns a crossbow. It is unknown if she ever used it, especially considering her justified reliance on Eldritch Blast. * Prudence seems to be skilled in ballet, for unknown reasons. * Owns a pair of arcane reading glasses. * Prudence likes books, particularly Eldritch related tomes. Behind The Scenes: Gallery: Tumblr p2o318mhKJ1r5rfqvo2 1280.png|Prudence using Eldritch Blast by artist Bendix DviJtX7X4AAAQBd.jpg|"We're going to eat your old god!" Prudence proclaims to the Kuo-toas. Tumblr pk78pk77Do1unvmkio1 250.gif|Prudence inspecting her cup. Janedouglive.jpg|Jane Douglas as Prudence @ EGX Rezzed 2018 Dgdfg.jpg|Prudence fanart by mcvalens Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Guild Members